


Just Tired

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Brothers In Crime [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers In Crime, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor finds Jeremy, who was kidnapped days ago. He hasn't slept since he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as Trevor/Jeremy and really concerned friend Matt, could be read as Stream Team OT3. Go crazy.

Trevor can't help the gasp that escapes him when he sees Jeremy. He's standing in the middle of the room, arms over his head and bound to the ceiling, arms taut and posture like a ruler. His head hung, the only thing he could relax in this position. Trevor saw the bags under his closed eyes, his eyelids an unhealthy shade of red.

Sleep deprivation.

"I found him!" Trevor exclaims into the comms.

 _"How is he?"_ Geoff asks, worry evident, even with the comm static.

"He's sleep deprived."

 _"Any physical injuries?"_ Geoff asks. Trevor approaches Jeremy, body unnervingly still. He's not bleeding anywhere, and there's no bruises. Panic inside Trevor disappears, flooded with relief in it's place.

"I won't tell you." Jeremy says out of nowhere, voice hoarse.

"Jeremy, Jeremy baby, it's me." Trevor says. Jeremy’s eyes open with reluctance, the brown eyes filled with exhaustion.

"You're not real." Jeremy mumbled, closing his eyes again. "I'm hallucinating."

"No you're not, this is real." Trevor says, cupping Jeremy’s face with a hand. "I'm real, baby."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jeremy hums in response, leaning into Trevor’s touch.

 _"Trevor, respond."_ Geoff’s voice crackles in his ear.

"Did they hurt you?" Trevor asks Jeremy. Jeremy lets out another hum, this time negative. He shakes his head ever so slightly. 

"Jus' tired." Jeremy’s words slur together.

"He's alright, just tired." Trevor says into the comms. "Tell Matt he's okay."

 _"Already did."_ Gavin responds.

"Thank you."

"There you are." Michael says, making Trevor move his hand and turn to see him standing in the doorway. "Ryan, he's in here!"

Ryan joins Michael, coming from down the hall. "Christ." Ryan says under his breath.

"What did they do to him?" Michael asks as Ryan walks into the room, holstering his gun and pulling out a pocket knife.

"They made it so he couldn't fall asleep." Ryan says, taking the rope that bound Jeremy in one hand and beginning to cut it with the pocket knife.

"They said I could sleep if I told them what they wanted." Jeremy’s words are slurred, almost delirious. "I told them to suck my dick." Everyone chuckles at that. "I don't think that's what they wanted."

"Yeah, buddy?" Michael says in response, approaching Jeremy. "Well, when we get you home, you can sleep for as long as you want, how does that sound?"

Jeremy’s reply isn't coherent, but it seems like a positive one.

"Okay you two." Ryan says. "As soon as this rope is cut, Jeremy’s going to be a dead weight, either from passing out or from his legs giving out. I need you two to catch him."

"You underestimate me." Jeremy says.

"Oh really?"

"I could walk outta here."

"I highly doubt that."

"You watch me do it, Haywood."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, even though Jeremy can't see him, and cuts the final part of Jeremy’s bond. The response from Jeremy is immediate, his arms falling to his sides and his legs buckle underneath him. Michael and Trevor catch him as he falls. "Jeremy Dooley, stubborn even after days of no sleep."

"He's fucking out cold." Michael says.

"He will be for a while." Ryan says, puttng his pocket knife back into his jacket pocket before he scoops Jeremy up from Trevor and Michael, carrying the unconscious man in his arms.

 _"Update, lads?"_ Gavin's voice comes through the comms.

"We got Jeremy." Trevor answers. "We're heading back now."

"I'm staying back and burning this place to the ground." Michael informs the crew. "What about you, Ryan?"

"I'm going to get Jeremy to the penthouse, besides, I'm sure Trevor would get more out of it then I would."

"I'm fine." Trevor says.

"Trevor, I'm your brother," Ryan says. "I know when you're pissed. Just do it."

"I'm fine." Trevor repeats.

"Come on, Trevor!" Michael exclaims. "You and me, team... well we don't have a team name, which is why you should stay and blow the roof off this place with me!"

"Besides, Caleb and Matt will be with Jeremy the whole time." Ryan adds.

"Fine, fine." Trevor says. "Give me the damned gasoline."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, make sure to leave a kudos and comment. If you didn't enjoy this, leave a kudos and comment anyway, hone your acting skills.


End file.
